Senbei Norimaki
|Date of birth = Age 716Dr. Slump chapter 9, "1980: Living for Tomorrow!" |Date of death = |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Address = 1 Flying Squirrel, Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |Job = Scientist |FamConnect = Father Arale Norimaki (creation/surrogate daughter) Midori Norimaki (wife) Turbo Norimaki (son) Nitro Norimaki (daughter) Gatchans #1 & 2 (adopted sons) Poop-Boy (creation) }} Senbei Norimaki (則巻千兵衛, Norimaki Senbē, also spelled as 則巻センベエ) is Penguin Village's goofy and lecherous genius inventor. His greatest accomplishment is the creation of a powerful robot in the guise of a little girl who he adopts as his daughter named Arale Norimaki who often calls him "Hakase" (博士; "professor"). Personality He can also transform into a more handsome, taller version of himself (for a very brief period of three minutes). Senbei Norimaki's name is from Senbei Norimaki (a kind of Japanese rice cracker), whereas Arale Norimaki's name is from Arale, a different kind of rice cracker. Norimaki means "wrapped", and it refers to a specific type of each respective kind of rice cracker. Though Akira Toriyama often draws most of the characters short and chubby, especially Senbei Norimaki, there are times Senbei Norimaki becomes more "realistic", becoming quite tall and rugged-looking. Usually this is when he puts on the best face he can for a pretty girl such as Yamabuki. Biography Early life Sometime when Senbei was young, his parents passed away. Also when he was young, Senbei began hating dogs when one told him that he was stupid. ''Dr. Slump'' Senbei's life changed when he created an android who he adopted as his daughter named Arale. In many episodes, he invents something and Arale Norimaki calls him Doraemon. Senbei developed a huge crush on the Junior High School teacher Midori Yamabuki, who he dreams about a lot. In one episode, he actually gets a date with Midori and goes into space. On the way back, Arale Norimaki's friends play a prank on them for leaving them behind. They dress up like old people, and say that the time is 2030 (the year in the Manga being 1981). Senbei finally marries Midori Yamabuki after he proposed to her while she was on the toilet. A year later, they have a son named Turbo Norimaki. ''Dragon Ball'' When Goku was chasing General Blue in the skies of Penguin Village, Senbei constantly made peace signs in front of the screen since it has been awhile since he had been been in Shonen Jump (or on TV, in the anime). Akane Kimidori yells at him for being stupid. Goku and Arale later show up at his house and ask if he could fix the Dragon Radar so he can find General Blue. Senbei was confused by its really advanced technology and was even more put down when Goku said a girl made it. Turbo secretly saved him from looking like an idiot by fixing it behind Senbei's back using his telekinetic abilities. General Blue shows up at his house and attempts to kill Goku and steal Senbei's plane, but Arale defeated him. While General Blue got away with the Radar, Senbei let Turbo take his airplane apart to make Goku a new radar. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake, Senbei's face and hair was changed a bit. His intentions for creating Arale were changed as well. He originally intended to make an attractive maid for him but it went wrong with Arale ending up being an accident. When Goku shows up in the remake Senbei is forced to spend days trying to fix the radar (Turbo was not born yet in the remake to fix it for him). Inventions *Arale Norimaki – The first known perfect Android created by Senbei, although a flaw is that she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. *See-Thru Glasses – Pair of glasses that can see through anything non-organic. Senbei tries to use it to see girls naked but they are destroyed when Midori accidentally hits him with her scooter. *Cyborg Bear – He converted a bear that was shot by a hunter into a cyborg to save its life. *Big-Small Gun – A gun that can shrink or enlarge anything. *Future Camera – A camera that takes a picture and shows what whatever is in the picture will look like in the future. A dial changes how far in the future this picture is shown. *Time Slipper – A flat board that travels through time when Mr. Time, a talking clock slips on it. If the board is missing, any flat, smooth surface can substitute it. *Numb Ray Gun – A ray gun that freezes anything in place. It failed when Senbei used it against a Dinosaur. *Robot Dog – Built to quickly track Arale when she was lost, it has an extremely acute sense of smell. It's apparently rather realistic, as it thinks freely and urinates at some points. *Cola Plane – A round airplane powered by the fizz from a giant can of cola. It runs out of fuel rather quickly. *Reality Machine – A talking rice cooker that generates a real copy of whatever was on a picture that was put inside of it. *Barberman – A robotic hairdresser. It has an odd style of humor, a love for singing, and a self-destruct mechanism. It actually can not cut hair very well. *Ponpoko Morph Gun – a transformation ray modeled after tanuki of Japanese mythology. The user points at whatever or whoever they wish to transform, says what they want it/he/she to become using a microphone at the back, and a ray transforms the object/person. For them to return to normal, the user must say "turn back!". Senbei says this invention is "Sold in manga only!" *A Car – He built a car for King Nikochan and his servant to get them back home because Senbei did not know they were aliens. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (voice) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice actors *Japanese dubs: **1980's series: Kenji Utsumi **1997 remake: Yūsaku Yara *English dubs: **FUNimation dub: Brice Armstrong **Blue Water dub: Adam Hunter Trivia *Senbei can hold his "serious face" for only 3 minutes. *It seems people can see Senbei's "serious face" since Goku asks how he did it. *Senbei can be seen wearing a Pennzoil shirt in Dragon Ball. *In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Senbei is the one responsible the removal of Android 8's Android Bomb instead of Dr. Flappe. Gallery References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Senbei Norimaki|Senbei Norimaki at Dr. Slump wiki]] Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Doctors Category:Fathers Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters